


Don’t Marry Someone You Met When You Were Still in Diapers

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's B- Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Maria watches her son grow up and his friendship with Steve Rogers become something more.





	Don’t Marry Someone You Met When You Were Still in Diapers

**Brooklyn, NYC, New York**

**February**

**Tony is 8 months and Steve is 19 months.**

 

The small women’s shelter located at sixth and Pilgrim was one of Maria’s proudest accomplishments.  She may be on the board of numerous charities, but the Pilgrim Center was something she had created from the ground up.  An idea of hers that had achieved success.  Moreover, Maria loved to see something made real that once had only been a thought in her head.  There were currently 16 women using the center and seven of them had children, which was one of the reasons she decided to bring little Anthony with her today.

 

The raven-haired boy was only eight months old, but since learning to crawl, he had become almost impossible to keep still.  Maria hoped playing with other kids would take some of the energy out of him so she plunked him down in the front room where four other children were and stood back to see what would happen.  Most of the children currently at the center had haunted looks on their faces and despite the readily available assortment of toys, they were hesitant to really let loose and be children.  It made Maria’s heart break.

 

Anthony blinked he beautiful brown eyes at her and she smiled at him in return.  Taking that as a cue from Maria that he was safe here, he looked around at the various things near him.  A blond haired boy who looked to be about two watched the newcomer curiously, from where he sat several feet away.  Someone had given him a small plastic bow and arrows with suction cups on the ends.  Anthony proved to be intrigued by the other boy and rolled off his tush onto his hands and knees and made his way to the pile of arrows.  Grabbing one of the yellow and red toys, he promptly shoved the suction cupped end of one of the arrows into his mouth.

 

The other boy - _Clint,_ Maria recalled - looked horrified and yanked the toy out of Anthony’s hands.

 

“No, no, no, no, no.  No a’rows in mouth.”  Anthony did not look impressed and made a grab for another arrow laying on the ground which had the same fate as the other one.  Maria couldn’t have kept her laughter in if she tried.

 

A loud rush of noise heralded someone rushing through the front door and Maria turned from the boys to the entryway just in time for a petite blond woman to close the door behind her.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Martha!”  The blond woman said handing over the toddler on her hip to the young lady who was working at the front desk.  “My baby-sitter bailed so Stevie had to come along.

 

“We always love to see him, don’t we Stevie?”  Martha cooed at the blond boy.

 

“Give me a sec, and then you can leave.”

 

“Hello, Sarah.”  Maria said walking towards the desk but making sure to keep Anthony and Clint in the corner of her eye.

 

“Oh!  Hi Maria!  It’s so good to see you!”  Sarah Rogers gave the other woman a back-cracking hug before putting her coat and purse away.  She set Stevie’s diaper bag and her backpack down on the ground near the end of the desk.

 

“How’s school?”  Maria asked as Sarah recovered her son from Martha.  Sarah exchanged a few words with the other woman and then Martha grabbed up her own purse and coat before heading out the front doors.

 

“Oh, God.  Finals are only two weeks away and I feel like I’m going to die.”  Sarah sighed dramatically.

 

“Just think, you’ve only got 2 more years to go.”

 

“I know.”  Sarah’s face said the thought was horrifying.  “But then I’ll have my bachelors and get work as a nurse in a nice comfy doctor’s office.  Regular working hours will be great, won’t they Stevie?”  Stevie laughed in response, slapping his hands on Sarah’s cheeks.  Both woman laughed.

 

“I brought Anthony with me.  I bet Stevie would like to meet him.”  Maria glanced back into the living room area and noticed Anthony now had a arrow suctioned to his head.

 

“Oooh, Stevie, you want to meet your best friend?  Maria and I have been meaning to get you two together.”  Sarah rubbed her nose against her son’s and Stevie scrunched his face up in distaste.

 

“No.”  He said with a frown.  Sarah roared with laughter.

 

“Too bad, it’s going to happen anyway.”  She continued to laugh as she marched into the living room and set him down on his feet near the other two boys.

 

Maria came up and noted that the arrow was no longer stuck on Anthony’s forehead but now Clint had one stuck on his cheek.  Anthony looked at the new boy and his tiny brows drew together as if he was thinking hard.  Steve watched the other two shyly, his own blue eye wide as he looked at the baby.  Deciding he approved of the other boy Anthony put his arms up and scrunched up his hands in the universal sign of ‘give me.’

 

“My.”  The raven-haired boy intoned happily.

 

“Oh my.”  Maria felt her eyes go wide.  “That-  That was his first word.”

 

 

 

**Brooklyn, NYC, New York**

**April**

**Steve is 5, Tony 4.**

 

“Tony, no!” Steve yelled.

 

Maria's head shot up from the book she was reading to where the two boys were on the playground. She couldn't see what Steve was trying to prevent Anthony from doing but she clearly saw Anthony's little legs stomp the wooden slats of the platform they were on. Turning around, Anthony clamored across the bridge that connected the play structures and then stomp down the stairs. The little boy's face was scrunched up in anger but as he neared Maria the lines softened and suddenly he had his most adorable pouty face.

 

“Make 'em go home.” Anthony demanded.

 

“I am watching Steven and so he will stay with us until his mother gets off work.” Maria replied easily. The angry look crossed his face again but then the sad brown eyes returned. Maria could place that exact look from one Howard used when she locked him out of his lab.

 

“He won' let me climb the mast.” Anthony's bottom lip trembled slightly.

 

“He _won't_ let me.” Maria carefully repeated making sure to enunciate the 't' sound of the second word.

 

“He _won't_ let me climb the mast.” He carefully repeated, his jaw clenching in irritation. Maria looked back at the play structure that, yes, was made to look like a boat with a mast and everything. Steven was just near the bottom of the mast, his arms crossed over his thin chest and a mutinous glare on his face. Maria sighed.

 

“Nor will I let you climb the mast. It's not for climbing, Anthony.” Her son's brown eyes blazed before he stomped his left leg. “And _do not_ stomp your legs at me, young man.”

 

“Sorry.” He huffed in response a real look of guilt on his face.

 

Maria felt her heart swell, she loved her little boy so much. She pulled him into her lap and then looked up to see that Steven had relaxed a bit and was no longer crossing his arms. She motioned for him to come over and he hung his head as he dutifully left the playground to join them at the bench.

 

“How about we visit the Environmental Education Center and maybe the art exhibit?” Both boys perked up.

 

They soon were packed up and headed away from the playground when Steven finally spoke up.

 

“I didn't mean to make Tony cry.”

 

“I wasn't crying!” Anthony roared at Steven before stomping his foot.

 

 

 

**Greenwich Village, NYC, New York**

**May 30th**

**Steve and Tony are 8**

 

 

Maria narrowed her eyes at her husband. Since he was across the room in deep conversation with several other CEO's she doubted he noticed. Next to Howard was Anthony, dressed up in a matching tuxedo as his father. Anthony looked up at the adults with all the rapture an 8 year old child could muster. Silently she willed her husband to look down at their son.

 

There was a shuffle of people and Maria lost sight of her husband and son behind the crowd of people and she had to resist the urge grab the nearest alcoholic beverage and down it in one shot. Instead she wove her way through the party until she reached Howard. Anthony was no where to be seen.

 

“Maria, my dear, come to save me from Namor and Warren?” Howard kissed her cheek before looking at the two other men with a laugh.

 

“Just making sure you saw Anthony off to bed, Howard.” Maria smiled at the men. A look of confusion marred Howard's handsome face followed swiftly by a grimace.

 

“Of course. He went to bed some time ago, yes?” Maria felt the urge to slap Howard so bad that she felt her hand twitch. By the look on Howard's face he knew it. “Gentleman, it seems my wife needs my attention, I'll call you Monday, Warren. Namor, until next time.” Howard tipped his head in their direction before turning back to Maria.

 

When Howard's hand came up to the small of her back she resisted the urge to stomp on his foot with her stiletto.

 

“I take it he was here a moment ago?” Howard hummed.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, maybe he birthday present arrived and diverted his attention.” Maria's frustration at her husband only mounted as they left the party and headed up the stairs to Anthony's room. Jarvis was just leaving the room which was lit up so Anthony must be in there. Maria sighed in relief.

 

“You can't keep throwing money at him, Howard. He needs things from you that money can't buy.” She scolded.

 

“I know, Maria, I know.” He replied softly. A sudden peel of laughter came from Anthony's room as they neared it. Maria recognized Anthony's laugh and the other soft voice.

 

“Steven?' Maria walked into the room and sure enough, there was Steven Rogers on the floor helping Tony get out of his tuxedo.

 

“Hi ya, Mrs. Stark!” Steven crowed. “Have ya seen Tony? I've only found this penguin in here.” Both boys rolled with laughter and Maria found herself joining in the laughter.

 

Looking behind her she saw Howard watching from the doorway, a small smile on his face. His eyes caught her and Maria smiled at him. Having Steven come over must have been his idea. He had given Anthony the most perfect gift she had ever seen.

 

“Mom! I thought Steve was going to be away allll summer, but he said he gets to visit for the whole week!” Anthony was practically shinning with happiness and Maria felt tears prick at her eyes.

 

“What a wonderful surprise!”

 

 

**Brooklyn, NYC, New York**

**October**

**Tony is 14 and Steve is 15**

 

 

Maria stood carefully, arching her back and allowing the muscles to stretch. Quietly, she left Sarah's bedroom where she had been keeping vigil. The living room was quiet when she entered, the TV on and volume low. As she passed the couch she paused and took in the sight. Steven, so small for his age, had his back pressed into the back cushions and pressed to his front was her own son, Anthony. Steven's golden head has tucked up under Anthony's chin and both boys clung to each other as they slept.

 

With Sarah so sick, Steven was a mess, and more often than not Maria would find Anthony with him. She had been so proud of the way Anthony was there for Steven to lean on and was eternally grateful for the friendship they had. But now, in the quiet of late night, with the way the two boys were clinging to each other, their legs entwined, Maria realized what was really happening. A small smile pulled at her lips and she carefully picked up the blanket that had fallen to floor. Trying her best not to disturb them she draped the blanket over them.

 

Anthony fussed, as he always had when she did this, his face burying deeper into Steven's hair. Maria prayed they had good dreams and went to get another cup of coffee in the kitchen.

 

 

 

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**May**

**Tony is 17 and Steve is 18**

 

 

“Anthony, what's wrong?” Maria found her son sitting on the steps outside their home.

 

“Nothing.” He muttered.

 

“Stand up, Anthony. Join me on the terrace.” She turned and walked to her favorite outside terrace, taking a seat at the table overlooking the reflecting pool. A few seconds latter her teenage son joined her by flopping down in a chair and letting his forehead rest on the table top.

 

“I'm just tired. Got lots to do at school. My robot is finally learning the difference between a fire extinguisher and a water bottle.” Maria hummed in response, tapping his head with a finger to get him to at least bring his head off the table.

 

“Of course, and your moping about doesn't have anything to do with why you were yelling at Steven on the phone earlier?” Maria watched the thunderous expression come across Anthony's face and noted he didn't look at her.

 

“No, it doesn't.”

 

“Do not lie to me, Anthony.” If he had been any younger Maria thought he might have stomped his foot on the ground.

 

“He -” Anthony glanced at her and the pain in his brown eyes made Maria ache. “He joined the Army.” He looked away quickly, but not before she saw the tears in his eyes.

 

“Darling, Steven has had his heart set on joining the Army since he was four. Why are you upset about it now?” Maria reached out and took a hold of her son's hand, cradling it between both of hers.

 

“Because-,” She watched him take a deep breath, his chest rattling with the effort to hold in his emotions, “They would never have taken him. Not until that stupid growth spurt this last year. He was tiny and skinny and feisty and _safe_ because I knew they wouldn't take him. I mean, sure, he's super hot now, but ...”

 

“Darling.” Maria whispered at the anguished look on Anthony's face.

 

“Why couldn't he have stayed my skinny Steve? Now he's going to go off to Afghanistan and probably die because he's an idiot who believes in being a hero.” Maria felt her own tears gather in her eyes as her baby boy hiccuped and his tears broke free.

 

“Oh, darling, my little love, I know it hurts to think about him leaving.” She had no idea of how to comfort him and could only gather him closer until their chairs were pushed as close together as they could and she was cradling Anthony's head to her chest. “He'll be safe, you'll see. He'll come home because Sarah needs him to, and because you need him to.” Her words were lies but Maria couldn't think of anything else to say.

 

“No, he won't. He'll leave just like dad. I'll keep thinking he's going to come back but he won't because he's dead.” A sob came from Anthony and Maria knew she wasn't far behind. She wanted nothing more than to soothe her baby but she had nothing to give him because even to this day Maria sometimes forgot Howard was gone and she would look to the door as if expecting him to walk through it.

 

“ _Tony.”_

 

Maria looked up and there was Steven, standing in the doorway watching them with a mixture of grief and guilt. For a moment she wasn't sure he was real because he should have still been in New York.

 

“See, darling. Look. Steven is here.” She felt Anthony shift in her arms and knew he'd seen the other boy when his arms tightened around her.

 

“Mrs. Stark, I'm sorry to burst in, but I-. Oh, _please,_ Tony, don't cry because of me.” Maria released Anthony when he stumbled to his feet and then he was in Steven's arms.

 

Wiping her own eyes carefully, Maria stood and moved into the house through another set of doors, leaving them to their privacy. Through a window she saw the two of them, their words lost but Anthony's angry and miserable movements countered by Steven's stubborn and empathic ones. There have been many fights between the two boys but watching now she admitted she was looking at two young men. So close to manhood that this very moment could be what defines them as adults, as what they are to each other.

 

Despite the sadness Maria felt for failing to soothe the ache her Anthony carried, she was glad he had Steven to stand with him.

 

 

 

**Malibu, California**

**March**

**Tony is 21 and Steve is 22.**

 

 

Sarah's face was turned up to the bright afternoon sky and smile on her lips.

 

“Keep doing that and your face will be as bright as a lobster.” Maria laughed.

 

“Oh, hush. I'm enjoying myself.” Sarah gave Maria a friendly shove. Then they turned as their sons came into view, wandering up from the private beach.

 

Once again they were arguing. Maria sighed.

 

“You know, I much preferred it when their flirting was snarky one-liners.” Sarah observed from her chaise lounge. The boys were getting closer and their voices grew louder. Maria hummed her agreement with her oldest friend.

 

“It makes absolutely no sense to ignore the fact that I _have the money_ for it.”

 

“I'm not arguing the issue of money, Tony, I'm talking about the necessity for so much stuff.” Steve's voice had reached that shrill tone he gets when he realizes Anthony is going to get his way.

 

“Stuff! _Stuff!_ It's a wedding, _Steven_ , there is supposed to be an overabundance of anything and everything. Am I right, Sarah?” Anthony motioned to Sarah and she squinted as if considering.

 

“My wedding was a small affair at a even smaller Catholic Church. It was lovely.” Sarah had a fond smile as she remembered and Anthony rolled his eye. Steven smirked at the shorter boy.

 

“That doesn't-.” Sarah cut off whatever is was Anthony was going to say.

 

“Of course, it was my wedding, which I helped plan. I'm sure you have Pepper's opinion on all this since it _is_ her wedding?” Steve snorted. Anthony looked affronted.

 

“ _Yes, of course_ , I have.” Anthony looked dully mollified and Maria was sure he hadn't discussed everything he was thinking in regards to the wedding with Pepper. She was sure because she was helping with the wedding planning since Pepper's own mother wasn't present.

 

Realizing he wasn't going to get the support he wanted from them, Anthony sniffed and pushed he sunglasses farther up his nose.

 

“Whatever, at least our wedding will be the event of the century.” Maria's eyes widened and she knew Sarah's was as well. Steven looked confused.

 

“We aren't even engaged. Know one has proposed yet, Tony.” Steven said carefully. Maria watched Anthony smile, one tip higher than the other in an almost smirk.

 

“We are now, I just did.” Anthony responded succinctly and headed into the house. Only the sound of the waves was heard for several seconds before a snicker came from Sarah.

 

“That is _NOT_ how you propose to someone, Tony!” Steven stomped into the house after Anthony.

 

“I had something _romantic_ planned but you aren't being nice to me so you don't get the romantic proposal.” Anthony hollered back, his voice caring through the open veranda doors.

 

“TONY!”

 

Maria looked at Sarah and they both dissolved into laughter.

 

 

** Brooklyn, NYC, New York **

** June **

** Tony and Steve are 23 **

 

 

Maria felt her eyes burn from all the crying but as she watched Anthony and Steven make their vows to each other she couldn't help crying a little more. Anthony looked splendid in his white tuxedo and Steven was so handsome in his dress uniform. Both boys had large smiles on their faces, their happiness clearly visible. She watched Anthony slide the ring onto to Steven's finger and surprisingly Steven leaned down and kissed him. That got a smatter of applause and laughter from their friends and James, Steven's best man, reminded him it wasn't time for that yet.

 

As Steven slid his ring onto Anthony's finger he dove in for another kiss and James pulled them apart and yelled, “I said it wasn't time yet, punk!” Delighted laughter came from the crowd.

 

“It's my wedding I'll kiss him whenever I want to, jerk.”

 

Maria's smile was full to bursting as James – Anthony's dear friend from the Air Force – pronounced them married and everyone sighed as they kissed again before he had even told them they could. Catcalls, laughter, and applause erupted drowning out everything but the happiness of the occasion.

 

At the reception everyone was having a great time and Steven and Anthony couldn't take their eyes off each other. When it came time for her toast, Maria stood up and looked over the room. Anthony tugged lightly at her dress to get her attention and then leaned his head into her stomach. Maria looked down at her little boy who wasn't so little any more and felt such love for him there was room for little else.

 

“When my Anthony was still in diapers he met Steven for the first time and declared with his first word that Steven was his.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Bingo prompt "Outsider POV" and this turned out way longer than I initially expected.
> 
> Sorry for any major errors, no beta and I only looked it over a couple times before posting.


End file.
